Rachel in Gaga Land
by MissKatarinaDiaries
Summary: Rachel being tired of New Direction's torment joins Vocal Adrenaline. Only to become Coach Goolsby puppet. Who can save Rachel and give her back her emotions? St.Berry with slight Puckelberry and Finchel. Rurt Friendship, Fuinn. Sunshine dosn't exist.
1. Prelog

I do not own glee.

"Dakota" Rachel called to the short dance coach "why can't I love" she inquired looking straight in front of her. Although she didn't feel most of time, curiosity was one of the few emotions she had left.

"Because the drug we gave you not to feel physical pain had a weird side effect that caused you not to feel anything" he responded looking at her.

"Oh" was all she said. She then carried on looking into space…


	2. Chapter 1

**Rachel POV**

No one likes me. No one in Glee likes me. Mr Shue hates me and gives my solos to Quinn, Mercedes and Santana to spite me, which is hurtful and un professional. No wonder he never made as a Broadway or Pop star and is stuck coaching a crumby little glee club in Ohio.

My first love Jesse cracked an egg on my head, thrashed me (and the team) at Regionals with the help from my birth mother who played with my heart to get to me. Only to decide she doesn't want me and adopts the love child of the bitch who bullies me and the only real friend I thought I had.

My Dads barely speak to me and I have no other relatives. But lately things have taken a dark turn that I honestly don't think I'll survive.

Finn dumped me due to the whole sleeping with Santana fiasco and is now dating Quinn who likes to spend her free time harassing me, David Karosky pushed me against the locker so hard I broke my wrist and the school won't do anything about it, Puck is now BFF's with my mother so I hate him, Santana and Brittney's teasing has gotten so much worse I dare think it might be becoming physical, Mercedes has gotten all the solo's for Regionals and Nationals, Tina has started about a million rumours about me airing her stories on Fondue for Two, Artie slushied me the other day, Sam naturally is ignoring me and Miss Sylvester has got her Cheerio's on constant slushie Rachel duty.

The worst part is that Jesse has got a new Girlfriend who also happens to be Quinn's Cousin Tanya. She has massive boobs, blonde hair, blue eyes and a normal nose she is very pretty but talentless. She hates me, but hasn't met me before. Shelby aka my mother loves her and it's so painful to read about their little days out together.

In a way I'm not choosing to do this I'm forced to do this, the only way I'll leave this cow town and prove to everyone that there wrong about me is if I do this…

Here I stand with the transfer forums in my hand, no need to tell my dad's that I'm changing schools because they don't care. Here I stand in the glory of Carmel High, on the stage auditioning for the lead of Vocal Adrenaline.

Naturally I get the part but something happens there is something different in the new coach he looks at me as if I was a piece of living art. Of course there is nothing sexual about it, I think he may be gay but there is a look in his eye telling me to run.

The next day I pack up my stuff in McKinley, I don't bother to say goodbye because no one cares. Heck, they can't even mourn my voice because they think they're better which in all honesty is a lie. My wrist burned as I closed my locker, even with cast on people didn't help me. I threw my stuff in the trash only to get pushed by Santana then my wrist really hurt, tears prickled in the back of my eyes but I keep my show face on at least until I left building.

"Rache, why the hell are you leaving to join the soulless automatons" cried a familiar Jewish voice.

This was the last thing I wanted, a scene in the hallway. I turned around to face Puck, he was wearing his lettermen jacket and somehow today he looked more rock star and irresistible than usual. He marched over to me causing everyone to look at us, Tina had a pen and paper ready to note down the scene that was going on. All of the school had gathered to watch what could only be described as "THE JEWISH SHOWDOWN" which I find incredibly racist.

"Say this is just another one of those silly rumours Tina made up" he pleaded standing close to me holding my hand.

"I have nothing left here. Look my broken wrist, Krosky did this to me… on purpose" Puck looked at horror at my hand he wasn't holding shocked when he saw the cast "Look at all the bruises on my arm from all the shoves I get from Santana and Brittney" I added.

"Just like Kurt" he said suddenly understanding. He let go of my hand and walked away. I'd lost him forever. I continued to walk down the hallway, trying to escape the eerie silence and as soon as I left heard the chatter.

XOXO

Finn looked at Rachel and Puck in the hall way unable to look away. He was angered and horrified at her wrist and sad she was leaving. Good thing Quinn my girlfriend has nothing to do with this, she is such a nice girl. So is her cousin even though she's going out with St. Jerk he thought to himself.

But I'm so confused why would Rachel want to leave for Vocal Adrenaline? Surly things weren't that bad? It's just another of her diva strops she'll be back tomorrow Finn as always was confused.

Just when Quinn his girlfriend tiptoed over in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Hey, Finn guess what me, San and Brittney are back on the Cheerio's squad" she said sliding her shades into place.

"Rachel left school, and I mean actually transferred because the jocks and cheerleaders where bulling her" Finn said sadly waiting for Quinn to be shocked.

"Finn, don't bring her into our celebration! I'm head cheerleader again and probably female lead of Glee! Don't let _her_ spoil it for us. God why are you so stupid, you make Brittney look like Steven Hawking's" Quinn shouted at him. Annoyed at him for bringing his ex-girlfriend up.

"Quinn we can't win without her" Finn said trying to use her voice as a tactic to get Quinn on his side.

"Look I'll sing. I'm way better. Or we could get Tanya to? We are going to dinner with the group after school remember to were your Tux" Quinn said slightly less angered "Remember don't bring Man Hands into the conversation or else Tanya will lose it again".

Only one thought went through Finns mind and that was _Tanya singing at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals… God help us!_

He pretended to agree with Quinn and went on with his daily business. Stopping only to look at Puck the only person who understands him at the moment. The look was like the one his cousin gave him at his dad's funeral. But weather it was because there impending loss at sectionals or the sheer fact Rachel was gone was a different story.

XOXO

Later that evening Quinn Fabray was setting up her dining room table for the Glee Club, Mr Shue, Miss Corcoran, Jesse and Tanya to have dinner on. Quinn loved Tanya she was her favourite cousin and they honestly tried to look out for each other, like how Quinn beat the crap out of Santana when she went after Jesse, Santana did it to purposely to spite Tanya and Rachel.

Sectionals would be a blast thought Quinn though Me, Mercedes and Santana would sing in the background while Tanya and Jesse sing a love ballad. Everyone will be crying at the sheer beauty of them together and people will see that she's Tanya's cousin and vote her Prom Queen.

The doorbell rang; Quinn rushed to the door in her little yellow dress. Standing on her doorstep was Tanya in a pink and white short dress with 6 inch white heels on, it was very revelling. Jesse had is arm around her, he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with black converses to match his hair was perfectly coiled as well. I wish Finn could be has handsome Quinn thought wistfully.

She greeted them into her home and one by one people traipsed in, until they were sitting around the table waiting for dinner. Quinn could feel Finn getting more agitated as the night when on until he burst out "What does Vocal Adrenaline have that we haven't" cried Finn.

"Um… Rachel" Puck responded sarcastically.

"What!" cried Mr Shue who obviously didn't know about Rachel's transfer.

"She jumped ship to Carmel today" said Puck angrily.

"Oh lord" said Shelby knocking down the glass wine she had in her hand. She was seriously hammered.

"You know after getting put into hospital by Karosky and getting harassed by the Cheerio's and Glee members" stated Puck sarcastically.

Jesse saw red. Someone hurt Rachel… Purposely. Then he felt sickening worry. Was she okay? Did she need an operation? What was wrong with her? He felt Tanya put her manicured hand dangerously close to his upper thigh. But he was so worried he didn't notice her trying to seduce him.

XOXO

Rachel sat in the medical room of Carmel High, her wrist burned so badly she had to go to the nurse. Rachel was surprised when Goolsby her new coach came in with the nurse, he had a grin on his face that was so wide he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Rachel, I heard about your wrist. It's truly terrible what happens at McKinley, how they treat talent" Rachel's heart soared no one had complimented her in ages "But there are some demanding dance routines so Dakota and I think it best if we give you this pill that will numb the pain" he explained gently.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes she thought about the burning in her wrist and her heart. As she swallowed something happened, not only did she not feel the burn in her wrist but the emotional pain was gone as well.

XOXO

Dakota" Rachel called to the short dance coach "why can't I love" she inquired looking straight in front of her. Although she didn't feel most of time, curiosity was one of the few emotions she had left.

"Because the drug we gave you not to feel physical pain had a weird side effect that caused you not to feel anything" he responded looking at her.

"Oh" was all she said. She then carried on looking into space…

"Hey at least if you die on stage, you won't feel anything" he said.

"That's okay then" Rachel said as she hopped down from her stool and walked out the room, she always agreed with or did anything Dakota or Goolsby said. One person Rachel tried to be like was Hanna; she was TA for Vocal Adrenaline. She was about 45 and had reddish pink hair and a Barbra Streisand nose just like Rachel. Rachel referred to Hanna as her mother as Rachel now lived with her and she was Rachel's legal guardian.

Dakota wanted Rachel to get a nose job. But Hanna put her foot down, after watching like a million Barbra Streisand movies Dakota was convinced Rachel should keep her nose. The makeover Dakota gave her looked so good on her that you didn't notice her nose anyway.

People often described Rachel as a Victoria Justice or Nina Dobrev lookalike. Some even joked that she was the third doppelgänger **(AN: Vampire Diaries joke. Don't worry if you don't get it)! **Tons of guys asked Rachel out but for some strange reason she turned them down, it must another side effect of the pill she thought.

There had been a lot of side effects from the pill; since she didn't feel fear anymore she did reckless stuff so she was rarely left alone. Rachel hallucinated and she had terrible nightmares that left her both confused and dare I say sad, but that was impossible how could she feel sad in her sleep and daydreams but not when she's awake.

Rachel threw herself into singing, dancing and making herself look good. Ballet was now Rachel favourite thing to do, she wanted to be just like Natalie Portman in the Black Swan and this scared the crap out of everyone. Natalie's character was crazy and would even kill herself to win which everyone knew Rachel was capable of. But in the spirit of winning everyone turned a blind eye.

Rachel spent hours in shops with Dakota picking out outfits for the shows and routines, every outfit fitting perfectly and looking good. The girls of Vocal adrenaline would spend hours dressing Rachel up why she stood motionless, just like a China Doll. Rachel sung when Goolsby told her to, danced and wore what Dakota told her to and made the choices Hanna thought was best.

Rachel was the golden girl, she was admired, she was loved but the only thing that stood in her way was that she couldn't feel the happy about it.

XOXO

Blaine Anderson watched Rachel Berry closely in Ballet; she never missed a step and danced with such grace and beauty she looked like an avenging angel. Kurt his boyfriend had mentioned her before he said that she was emotional but talented. But yet here she stood talented but not emotional, in fact if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was like one of those graceful, tiny, china dolls that spin round when you open a jewellery box.

When he told Kurt of this he just laughed and said he was making it up. That was until Kurt saw Rachel and what he saw terrified him, she never spoke unless spoken to, she never moved unless told to. She just stood there not moving and not feeling, she didn't scream when her partner knocked her of balance by accident she just got up and did the routine again.

It was out in the hallway what gave Blaine chills; he has dreams about what happened in that moment. Rachel was standing there arguing, until she saw us. The danced towards us and halted in front of Kurt.

"Hello Kurt, what are you doing here and how is Dalton treating you" she said expressionless "it's good having someone here who isn't a complete idiot like that dude down there" she added.

"Rachel" I said slowly "There was no one there".

**I do not own Glee. REVIEW PLEASE and give your option. More St. Berry soon. What do you guys think of Tanya?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Things have changed lately and not in the, I once was loser but now prince charming has found me way. I've been seeing people in my mind, they appear to me when I need help or something bothers me" Rachel told Kurt down the phone in a matter of fact way.

"That's really bad Rache" replied Kurt frowning on the other of the phone. His eyebrows knitting together with worry for his fellow diva friend. This pill she had taken has obviously had a real bad effect on her, he tried to tell the police but they laughed at him.

"It's okay they help me get through fight club alive" Rachel responded trying to calm Kurt down. Gosh, he's going to get a brain haemorrhage with all this worry she thought. But what she just said had grilled Kurt up even more.

"Shit, first rule of fight club is don't talk about fight club" cursed Rachel, annoyed that she broke the rule so quickly "Got to go now" she added, it was for the best if she ended the conversation with Kurt now before he came over and lectured her, again…

"Don't take crap from him" a commanding voice said, looking up she saw a sixteen year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty in the Disney sort of way; she wore an arty orange top with jeans, boots and a chunky necklace.

"You're from my mind aren't you" Rachel said to the girl who was now lying on her sofa eating popcorn while watching the Television.

"Of course, gosh, for a straight A student you are stupid" she sarcastically said rolling her eyes, for a girl so pretty she was very rude and lazy.

"I say you go to Men's fight club and beat the crap out of one of those loser's from the McKinley football team that gave you hard time, or you could cut the crap and prank Quinn and Tanya" The girl replied smirking at Rachel mischievously.

"Goolsby wouldn't want me to be out so late" Rachel replied a little confused as to why her voices where telling her to get revenge. I mean she could egg them like Jesse did to her but they would expect that.

"Well what Goolsby won't know won't hurt him and by the way I'm Santana. P.S you didn't name after that bitch at your old school, you named me that because it was the only Spanish name you could think of" she said all in one breath.

Santana started to lead Rachel out the room but when Rachel's arm went out to touch her; Santana whirled around furiously looking scarier than she did before.

"Don't touch me. I think one of your other friends told you this before. You dare touch us we will hurt you. Goolsby wouldn't be happy if you got a brain tumour would he?" Santana screeched at Rachel so loudly Rachel got an ear ache and head ache.

Rachel had to run to keep up with Santana after that, people on the street looked on with confusion as they saw a young girl running so fast for no reason whatsoever. Turning corners into dark alleys would have scared Rachel before but she was more afraid of Santana and plus only truly horrible things could scare Rachel now since she took that pill all those months ago.

XOXO

Tanya sat up on Sam's bed with a satisfied smirk as she looked down to see she only had her pink bra on. She had done most of the boys in the Glee club except Puck and Finn. But cousin or no cousin she would have them both even if it hurt Quinn. And Jesse.

Mike in the dance studio, Artie in the Retirement home (also a few members of stuff who paid her), Matt under the piano and her personal favourite Mr Shue on his desk, yes she really had done them all (if you get what I mean)! Also she had conquered the entire population male cheerio's, most of the football team, the hockey team at the same time, male staff (yes Sandy Ryerson as well), Carl the dentist, Jacob Ben Israel plus all the people she doesn't remember.

Tanya was proud of herself; she hadn't got one STD from it which un-like her high school years she was lucky. Some people may call me a slut, but that's because there not as sexy as me she thought leaving the bed before Sam woke up.

She didn't bother to put her clothes on because she would be driving straight to Puckerman's…

XOXO

Puck sat on his bed and stared at the celling, he began to realise that had feeling for Rachel but know…

She hadn't spoke to him in months which hurt more then he tended to show. When he spoke to Finn about it they decided to go to Carmel to see what was happening but Kurt ran in wearing his night gown and cap. Telling us to back off and that Rachel doesn't want to see us.

I suspected that something was up but Finn reassured me that this was just Rachel making a statement and she would be back in time for Sectionals. But Sectionals and Regionals have come and gone but Finn still believes she will be back.

Jesse is worried too… I see it in his eyes but whenever he makes a stand and makes his way over to Carmel, Tanya starts taking her clothes off and later we find out that he never got to Carmel.

The other day we ran into the Oral Intensity who were weeping their eyes out screaming to not compete against Vocal Adrenaline. Some crazy stuff is going on down there that I do not want to know about, but yet my heart still soars to think what Rachel might be doing down there.

It's like I've got some crazy disease that makes me go crazy thinking about Rachel and the only cure is to sleep with as many women as possible or not because if Rachel does come back she'll be pissed at me. But it was all her fault and she can't blame me but that's not who I am anymore.

I heard the bell ring and I went downstairs, I don't know who it could be because Mum and Nina are away for the weekend. When I opened the door I saw Tanya Fabray standing there in nothing but her underwear. I better make my mind up about sleeping around soon…

XOXO

Jesse St James walked down the streets of Akron with Sam, Artie, Finn, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Matt. For some reason Puck hadn't showed up. The guys had a night out going down the local bar and talking about the hardships being in Glee.

Without Rachel in their lives Finn and Jesse had got on so well but Jesse would take Rachel's love over Finn's Friendship any day.

It was like Rachel had disappeared of the face of the earth, not many people have seen her. Kurt regularly saw her but always came back looking a bit pale and him and Blaine would go off for a long chat and wouldn't tell the guys what was going on.

I like Tanya, in fact I love her… or do I thought Jesse. Tanya is perfect she hot, she's into me and never argues with me. But she doesn't like Broadway, or have talent, or personality, or have the pure and innocent look like Rachel.

I have to be with Tanya because I know for a fact Rachel doesn't want me. Well from what Kurt says. It was a month ago and we all spiked Kurt's Vitamin Water to see what he's like drunk a great Santana Lopez prank. But what happened was that he started to talk about people.

"Gosh, I miss Ray, I mean Rachel. NO MORE PUCKLEBERRY" Kurt started to weep "she always wanted Jewish babies"!

I saw Puck smile at this, which made my head spin with jealously. I looked to Finn who looked pissed off as well. She wanted Jewish babies, Puck's babies. Not ogre giant babies with Finn. Or Broadway super talented babies with me. She wanted Puck's.

I drank and the rest of the night was a blur.

I gave up on Rachel then and there. She didn't want me and I should respect that, even though it kills me inside.

Jesse was so caught up in thought he didn't notice that they were in a taxi heading back to Lima.

Kurt's phone rang, and then the night turned into a nightmare.

"It's an unknown number, it's probably just another jock prank calling me" he said sadly.

"Hey put it on speaker we can prank them" Blaine suggested.

The call wasn't a jock, it was much worse.

"Hello is this Kurt Hummel" inquired a ladies voice.

"Yes it is" he replied curious to find out who it is.

"We have found your number on a Miss Rachel Berry's phone and we wanted to inform you that she is currently in a terrible physical state" the woman replied.

"Where are you calling from" Blaine asked so poor Kurt wouldn't have to.

"Lima General Hospital" said the woman.

Blaine took over from there he directed the cab driver to take them to the hospital, while everyone sat with worry. Blaine called the rest of the gang and informed them. Puck was already there when we arrived. No one asked how many traffic laws he broke to get there so fast. The rest of the Glee Club plus Tanya, Mr Shue and Shelby arrived soon. They were there for the drama of it all. Rachel's room was big everyone could fit in; it was two hours before she awoke.

"Rachel what happed" cried Kurt holding his friends hand.

"Fight Club went wrong. Damn, I mentioned it again" she cursed at herself.

"YOU GOT HURT AT FIGHT CLUB" he shrieked angry at Rachel's recklessness.

"Nope it was Quinn's dog when I snuck into her house to Funkafy you guys before Nationals, I ran two miles before I passed out" she corrected Kurt who just got angrier.

"Wait, there are two Santana's" said Brittney confused.

"No, she just knows two people called Santana" explained Artie.

"Okay, forget that. Fight Club, you could have been killed Rache" he exclaimed.

"You and I both know that I can't get hurt" she said looking at him straight in the eye.

Suddenly a shriek could be heard.

"My baby" cried Hanna, Rachel's legal guardian and Vocal Adrenaline TA.

"Mama" Rachel responded opening her frail arms for the woman to hug.

"Well" said Shelby a bit offended and a bit drunk.

They only gazed at her a few seconds before going back into conversation.

"What happened" Hanna said looking at her.

"Dog attack" replied Rachel "I should be able to back to dancing in two days' time".

"Hey what are they doing here" Hanna said gesturing to the other people in the room.

Rachel shrugged.

"I thought you hated them" Hanna said with no care towards the other show choir.

"I just love that they love me" Rachel replied smoothly.

"Even in hospital you still quote Damon Salvatore" Hanna laughed.

"Thinking of that Vampire Diaries is on" Rachel thought out loud "so can you guys leave" she asked to everyone apart from Kurt, Blaine and Hanna.

As they all walked out the door Puck turned to her and said "This is not over we need to talk"!

**I do not own Glee! So do you want Puck to have slept with Tanya or not? Who likes Tanya? More St Berry soon. **


	4. Chapter 3

"HEY JESSE HELP ME EARN THE RIGHTS TO GLEE"

"NO, YOU DON'T OWN ME"

"BUT I COULD"

"LET RYAN MURPHY KEEP ME AND THE RIGHTS TO GLEE "

"FINE, BUT AT LEAST WITH ME YOU WOULD HAVE HAD A CHANCE WITH RACHEL AND BE IN EVERY EPISODE!"

**Guys this is a little chapter to tell you what is going on.**

**One Year Later**

Rachel stood there gazing in awe at the piece of paper pinned up on the Carmel wall _Spring Awakening Auditions_. Every year Carmel had a massive school play in which people flew from all across the country to see, Julliard scouts would be there, Theatre caster's from Broadway where coming and most of all she would _love_ to see the faces of the New Directions when they saw that they would lose Nationals again.

Did you see the _love _part…? After a couple of months the drug wore off and she slowly began to feel again, although those where the toughest most painful times she had ever been through, she got through it. And the worst part of her life was over now and she could go to Carmel and have the best Senior Year ever.

This musical was only the start of all the fun things she was going to do. After a lot of persuading she managed to get a called Butters. She was currently enjoying life in her pent house suite that she shared with a guy called Sienna and she also loved hanging with her first real group of friends.

But things weren't always so happy for Rachel a lot of things had happened over spring last year that was truly heart wrenching;

Tanya had flown off to Kenya (that doesn't sound terrible you think) but she took Finn with her.

Puck got kicked of Glee club by Mr Shue in a fit of rage because Emma (as Rachel now calls her) and Carl gave love another shot. Now Puck has been MIA for the last couple of months and the police can't do anything because he chose to run away.

Santana had put up a decree that Rachel would never be allowed into Lima Heights without getting beaten the crap out of due to stealing Kurt and Tina.

Heroes being cancelled.

_And the worst one the final blow… He and her… Never having him again… Hers…. His… They… _

Four months and five days ago Rachel was in the Lima Bean with Kurt for old times' sake when Brittney walked in with Lauren they didn't notice Rachel and Kurt where in front of them.

"I can't believe Quinn is pregnant again" Said Lauren. Rachel looked at Kurt raising an eyebrow, Quinn was such a slut and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Mr Shue is going to be a granddad" added Brittney. Silly Brittney thinks Quinn's dad is Mr Shue Rachel thought, when he said Glee is one big family doesn't mean there related.

Walking out the shop she was discussing the matter with Kurt.

"I can't believe Brittney thinks Mr Shue is Quinn's dad" Rachel spluttered missing Brittney's little stupid moments.

"I can't believe the head of celibacy club is pregnant again" replied Kurt looking slightly afraid "but I do miss some of Brit's comments".

"I wish I could live in the world of Brittney" said Rachel.

"Ballads are male ducks" laughed Kurt.

"Duet is a blanket".

"Dolphins are gay sharks" Kurt said remembering when Brittney spelt Dolphin as Dolton because she thought he went to the dolphin school.

"And Jesse is Mr Shue's son…" Rachel stopped at the end putting the pieces together. If Quinn had a child and the father was going to be someone who Brittney thought was Mr Shue's son, then going by what Rachel just said JESSE WAS THE FATHER!

"Holy Kanas City Pickle" cried Kurt in utter surprise.

Rachel dropped her coffee she didn't need it any more if she put anything more in her mouth she was going to throw up. This whole started to well in Rachel's chest so much it hurt to even speak.

Jesse and Quinn had sex, Jesse and Quinn where having a baby, Jesse has lost all his dreams, Jesse and Quinn will be together forever and Rachel would be nothing to him anymore just a famous Broadway star he'd watch when the Tony's came on…

I bet they were at his house now, lying on his bed, surrounded by all the Broadway posters. They would be talking or _doing something else…_ Then one of them would notice a poster that reminded them of Rachel and then they would start to talk about her and then make jokes about her.

Things were different now Rachel lived in an amazing place with one of her best friends, she had lots of Best, Good and Special friends, she had lots of dates so she never had to go to Prom or any dances alone, Hanna looked after her, Emma (Hanna's old school pal as it turned out) to guide her, Vocal Adrenaline gave her so many great opportunities for now and the future and all the talent humanly possible.

And she was now going to be the best Welenda humanly possible although they had different dreams and lives, they both had passion and they really looked alike.

XOXO

Auditions came and went. Rachel sang "I'm not that girl" from wicked, thinking about Jesse and Quinn. This obviously got her the role all the emotion she had.

The biggest shock was some her cast mates names that stood out where:

Welenda: Rachel Berry

Mechloir: Tess Adams

Mortiz: Noah Puckerman

Thea: Andrea Cohan (was in vocal adrenaline)

Ernst: Sienna Powder

Hanschen: Joshua Wir

Sienna and Joshua where close friends of hers and even though she hates to admit it they were a better choice for the role then Kurt and Blaine who she hadn't talked to in ages. Andrea was a dancer, she couldn't sing for her life and everyone thought she left show biz for good after various suicide attempts. And then there was Puck he has a lot to answer for!

"Hey Rache, I just knew you'd get the part. You'll look so hot in one of those Civil War era gowns. If only it was set down south instead of Germany, we could have made so many cute Southern Belle gowns" Sienna rushed out quickly obviously excited he got the part.

Sienna was gay if you hadn't guest already. Things had been different after the auditions, she felt different, she felt darker. It was like she was a toffee apple at the annual Halloween state fair that everyone wanted a bite from. With one swift motion they bite into her skin sucking out all that was pure.

The nightmare dreams came and went, it's like something from a gaga video mashed with Alice's wonderland. Somehow she always ends up some fancy dress at some sort of party with creatures trying to grab her.

Late one Saturday night the most mysterious of the dreams came.

_The tea party was set up perfectly, rabbit and the twins sat there smiling at me, clawing through my long, curly dark brown hair. As always the hatter won't look at me, how desperately I want to see his face she the man who lies behind the shadows and hat._

_The velvet voice I want to hear and recognise but when I wake up I forget. I reach my hand over to pull the hat off when they grab me, the red monsters stopping me from being with him, dragging me into the ground with them to bury me alive._

I wake up abruptly, cold and needing someone. For I Rachel Berry just went to Gaga Land! 


End file.
